Happiness comes in a Yellow dress
by Gene
Summary: Zell and Selphie get closer.
1. Happiness comes in a Yellow dress (1/?)

Happiness comes in a Yellow Dress  
  
Zell Dincht walked aimlessly down the curving hall to the cafeteria. He sighed and pulled at his baggy shorts, makeing them go lower, just to the center of his calf. His shirt was tucked in so he didn't worry about showing his boxers off to any one, and even if he did, he wouldn't care. He hadn't really cared about much since Irvine had gotten Selphie to be with him. Zell sighed and decided to burn off some of his energy. He began to run full sprint and turned to see he passed the lunch room. He turned his head and before he could stop he crashed into Quistis.  
  
"Zell!" Quistis said as she fell.  
  
He grabbed Quistis' hand as she fell and yanked, pulling her up. The yank was just a tad to hard and she smashed into him, her hands pressing into his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath his shirt. "I'm sorry Quistis, I wasn't looking and..."  
  
"Zell, let me go." Quistis said, but in reality enjoying the embrace.  
  
"Oh, sorry again." Zell stammered as he flushed.  
  
"It's alright, Zell. Just watch where you are going next time." She said in a playful in tone, not punishing him, just warning him.  
  
"Yes, instructor Trepe." Zell siad, teaseingly.  
  
She grined at him and then turned, and began to walk away.  
  
Zell sighed and started up the path to the lunch room. He entered and weaved his way to the Lunch Lady. "Any Hot Dogs?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Zell. I'm sorry." The Lunch Lady shrugged and began to wipe down the counter.  
  
Zell sighed and walked out of the Lunch room after grabing a soda. He walked around, thinking of something to do when he saw Selphie running over to him.  
  
"Zell! Hi!" Selphie said, out of breath.  
  
"Hi, Selphie. What can I do for you?" Zell said, and then took a sip of his soda.  
  
"Join the Garden Festival!!" She yelled at him and smileing good naturedly.  
  
"Ahh...um...er...ya?" Zell thought despertly for an excuse.  
  
Selphie pouted, and frowned at him, waiting.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it." Zell said.  
  
"Yeah!" Selphie yelled and jumped up in the air, grabing Zell and kissing his cheek. "Your a great guy, you know that don't you?"  
  
"I guess so..." Zell stamered and watched her leave, touching his cheek.  
  
--------------------  
  
Two days later, Zell stepped into garden to find only Selphie there and mounds of decorations in various colorful piles around her.  
  
"Oh, hi Zell." Selphie siad, somewhat sad.  
  
"Um, ther is no one else here." Zell pointed out.  
  
"Everyone else I asked siad they had better things to do... even Irvine." Selphie said, forlorn.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here!" Zell siad and jumped in the air.  
  
"Ok, lets get started." Selphie said.  
  
--------------------   
  
Zell sat down with Selphie, looking out on the sunset and glitering waves of the ocean. "Selphie, this is great!"  
  
"Yeah, it is but I wish Irvy was here." Selphie said, somewhat sullenly.  
  
Zell hugged Selphie, then smiled at her. "Well, at least you'll have me to kick around."  
  
Selphie smiled at him, happy once more. "Thanks Zell. I don't know what I would do without your shoulder to cry on. Squall is starting to open up, but not enough where he will help me with emotional stuff. He just isn't good at it."  
  
Zell hugged her tighter, and sighed happily. They stayed like that for a long time, and after she fell asleep, he picked her up, and carried her to her dorm, leaveing a note.  
  
--------------------  
  
Selphie woke up, feeling better then he had in a long time. She looked around, and saw a white square of paper, with Zell's handwriting scrawled on it. she picked it up and began to read.  
  
Dear Selphie,  
  
If you are wondering how you got to your room, I carried you there after you fell asleep. Just come over to my room and get me when you want to do more work on the Festival.  
  
Your friend,  
Zell  
  
=====  
  
End part one.  
  
  



	2. Happiness comes in a Yellow dress (2/?)

Happiness comes in a Yellow dress (2/?)  
  
Selphie smiled at the note. "He is so sweet." she whispered to herself. She jumped up and ran to the shower, turning it on. 30 minutes later she stepped out and got dressed, the walked to Zell's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"You can enter..." A very tired Zell said, twisted up in his sheets and still half asleep.  
  
"Heeeeey!!! Zellll! Wake up! Time to work on the Gadren Festival!" Selphie said loudly.  
  
"5 more minutes mom, for Christ's sake just 5 more!!" Zell said somewhat loudly.  
  
Selphie frowned. She yanked the covers off him, and then put them back on instantly. She glowed beet red and sighed. "Zell. Wake up." She said loudly in his ear.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up!" Zell sat up, turned to the side away from Selphie, still half asleep. He then stood, streached and walked to the bathroom. He got in the shower, finsihed got out, dressed fixed his hair and looked at Selphie. "Ready to go?"  
  
Selphie nodded. They got up and left.  
  
--------------------  
  
Three hours later.   
  
Zell put the nail to the wall and taped it once or twice. "See? Now it stays in the wall and you don't have to hold onto it. I brace myself aginst the wall like this," Zell siad and put one hand up next to the nail. "And then I swing down, as hard as I can, smacking the nail into the wall."  
  
Selphie nodded. As soon as she turned she hearc a loud *THAWP*. She spun around.  
  
"FRICKIN FRACKIN FREAKIN HELL!!" Zell yelled as he held onto his finger.  
  
Selphie tried very hard not to laugh. She walked him to Dr. Kadowaki and held on just till they go to the door. She pushed him inside and burst out laughing. She laughed for a full ten minutes, by the time it was dying down Zell came out. He looked at her. "It wasn't funny."  
  
Selphie stared to laugh all over agian. She then huged him. "It's alright."  
  
"Thanks for bringing me to Dr. Kadowaki." Zell said, and looked at the bandage that was getting red.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She replied.  
  
"After all, it is winter time, so we should have the theme of the festavil be wintery. Something like that." Zell said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." She said.  
  
"Tomarrow then? Maybe I can dig up some vollenteers." Zell said.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Good. See ya then." Zell siad and walked off to find people. 


End file.
